


Breathe With Me

by novellanouveau



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novellanouveau/pseuds/novellanouveau
Summary: Viktor soothes Yuuri through a sleepless night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I rattled out super quick after a sleepless night :( 
> 
> This is part of an ongoing series of standalone fics, revolving around Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://regulargumball.tumblr.com)

Yuuri was no stranger to sleepless nights. 

 

Before a competition, he’d be grateful for even a couple of hours respite, anything that spared him from tossing relentlessly between the sheets. Most nights found him lit with the glow of his computer screen, eyes glazed as they followed Viktor move effortlessly across the ice. There was something hypnotic in the easy grace, one fluid motion from the curl of his fingers to the glide of his skates. It was all too easy to let himself imagine, just for a moment, that he was somebody else, somewhere else. 

 

Someone like Viktor.

 

Yuuri lay awake, fumbling for sleep that lingered just out of reach. The feeling was desperately familiar, even in an unfamiliar bed. His thoughts circled like figures tripping over an ice rink, more and more, until bodies were clamoring and Yuuri was falling, falling - 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and imagined he was drowning. Tonight, there was no escape to be had. 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when the silence grew oppressive. In the stillness of the room, he became maddeningly aware of breathing other than his own. And something else, so soft he could barely make it out, and yet it seemed to fill his head, a voice torturously soft, like the ghost of a touch.

 

Viktor was talking in his sleep.

 

Yuuri buried his head into the pillow, nursing a feeling of hopelessness. It was no use. Soon, it would be dawn, and Yuuri would be in no state to compete. This year would bring another loss. Only this time, he’d lose Viktor too.

 

“Yuuri.”  
Yuuri’s heart stammered. 

 

Was Victor dreaming of him?

 

His eyes flickered across the room, shaping Victor’s pale face, just visible by the glow of the alarm clock. His eyes were closed.

 

“Yuu-ri. Come here.” Yuuri startled guiltily. Viktor’s voice was rough with sleep, but he was awake.

 

Of course, he’s awake. Did you really think he’d dream of you?

 

“I’m sorry,” he cringed, fingers knotting in the bed sheets. “Did I wake you?”  
“You are thinking very noisily.” One slender arm reached across the mattress, fingers curled in a beckon. “Come here.”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened, watching the hand as though it were a snake about to strike. “What? Why?”  
The smallest of sighs, then Victor’s eyes opened, and Yuuri saw that they were soft with sleep.  
“Something is bothering you. I want to soothe you.”  
“I don’t need soothing,” Yuuri blurted. “I’m not a child.”  
“No, you are my unruly pupil who is costing me my beauty sleep. Now, come here.”  
Viktor held his gaze for a long moment, then blinked sleepily. 

 

Yuuri rose uncertainly, untangling himself from the blankets that had wound around his legs. His body felt heavy, as though someone else were in control, as though Viktor were willing him to his side with that soft, soft gaze.  
Yuuri faltered between the beds, and tugged at his pyjama shirt, feeling abruptly foolish. Viktor was staring lazily up at him, and when Yuuri felt compelled to speak, to break the fragile moment, Viktor took hold of his wrist and tugged. Yuuri’s knees hit the mattress, his breath leaving him in surprise.  
“Viktor -”  
“You don’t make anything easy, do you?” Yuuri stared, at a loss for what to say, and felt a hot blush spill down his neck under Viktor’s watchful gaze. “Come. Take some pity on your poor coach.”

 

Another tug, and Viktor’s thumb swept over the soft skin of his wrist, trapping the frantic pulse between them. As though amplified by the touch, Yuuri became uncomfortably aware of his own heartbeat, pulsing in his ears.  
“Lie with me.” Viktor’s gaze was earnest, and Yuuri swallowed thickly.

 

Viktor Nikiforov wanted to lie with him.

 

Moving as though in a dream, Yuuri climbed under the sheets, pressing himself close to the edge. The sheets smelt like Viktor, he realised numbly, pressing his face into the pillow to draw the comfort around him. Viktor pressed forwards against his back, one arm drawing him back against his chest. Yuuri’s breath caught.  
“Not so far,” he mumbled. “You’ll fall.”  
Viktor nosed down his bare neck, and Yuuri felt the moment he frowned.  
“Your heart is beating like a frightened rabbit.” His hand splayed over Yuuri’s chest, burning hot through his shirt. “Do I make you nervous?”  
There was a tremor of betrayal in his voice, and Yuuri spoke without thinking.  
“No!” He squeezed his eyes shut - a half-truth. “No,” he said again, softer. “You make me feel - safe.”  
He heard the last word like a ringing in his ears, and pressed his lips together against an urge to babble. But Viktor made a pleased sound low in his throat, and curled impossibly closer.  
“You are safe,” he said against his skin, an almost kiss. Then: “I want to try something. Some breathing exercises.”  
Before Yuuri could react, Viktor’s hand pressed against his heart.  
“Breathe with me, Yuuri.”  
Yuuri let his eyes fall shut, the warmth of Viktor’s touch sinking into his bones, and focused on Viktor’s chest moving against him, the feeling of each steady rise and fall.  
“Like this,” Viktor mumbled.

 

Yuuri allowed his breathing to fall into pace with Viktor’s, the slow, steady movement easing something within him.  
“Good,” Viktor crooned, his breath warm against Yuuri’s ear. “Do you feel our bodies moving together? We are perfectly in sync, Yuuri, just like on the ice. We are working as one.”  
A needy sound escaped him and Viktor gently shushed him.  
“I have you. Just breathe, Yuuri. Breathe with me.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t say how much time had passed when he opened his eyes.  
“How do you feel?” Viktor asked in a hush, sounding almost cautious.  
“I feel - better.” Yuuri could hear his own surprise, and one hand automatically reached towards his chest, searching out that nervous knot. Viktor caught his hand and held it there.  
“Good. You did so well, Yuuri.” One long-fingered hand brushed his hair behind his ear, and when he spoke again, his voice was warmer, closer. Yuuri felt it like a shiver. “Will you tell me your worries now?”

 

Yuuri swallowed. Of course, Viktor would want to know. Viktor had a boundless curiosity, one that sought for anything Yuuri could offer. He knew if he refused, Viktor would leave it alone, but his heart was still thumping under Viktor’s palm, offering shelter.  
“I - have this dream. Only I’m always awake when it happens, but I can’t stop it.” His fingers clenched reflexively. “In the dream, or - whatever it is - I’m always on the ice. Sometimes I’m by myself, but I can feel so many eyes on me. Other times, the ice is so full of people I can’t move, can’t even breathe, and then -” He cut off with a frown.  
Viktor’s nose nudged the join of his neck and shoulder. “What happens to you?”  
“Nothing,” Yuuri admitted. “Nothing happens, only - the feeling in my chest, I can’t describe it, but it feels like I can’t breathe.”  
“Malyutka, is this all about the competition? Are you nervous?”  
Yuuri frowned, wanting for all the world to turn and stare at Viktor. “Of course, I’m nervous. What did you think this was about?”  
Viktor’s smile curved against his neck, his tone teasing: “I’m sorry. You should have told me. Don’t you know, silly?”  
Unable to resist, Yuuri turned in the circle of his arms, his brow furrowed. Up close, Viktor’s eyes shone with something like tenderness.  
“Know what?”  
“Don’t you know I breathe with you?” Yuuri stared, Viktor’s fingers finding his hammering heart once more. Viktor’s mouth twitched playfully. “Well, just you remember, Yuuri Katsuki. When you’re on the ice tomorrow, I’ll be watching you too. And I’ll share every breath.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes fell shut, something warm and bright spilling over inside his chest, under Viktor’s hand.  
Viktor yawned, nestling his face into the pillow.  
“But that is tomorrow. Lie with me now, Yuuri. Let your poor coach sleep.”


End file.
